Teach Not Train
by VaterZeit
Summary: John gets out of detox to find a surprise. This is slash. Spoilers for the entire thing just to be safe.


Teach not Train

Why would anyone have come and picked him up? No one had come to see him, so why would they be waiting outside the hospital? That's what was going through his head as he walked the halls of the hospital, well not so much walked as was wheeled the hospital had a strict policy on walking out after a back surgery. As he passed the entrance to the hospital the nurse asked if he would need a taxi. He was about to reply but someone behind him said, "No I was going to drive him." He knew that voice, it was Ben.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then." the nurse said with an amused smile as she helped John out of the chair. She took the chair and walked back into the hospital a smug smile on her face.

After the nurse had left John looked at Ben and said, "What the fuck, boot? Why are you here? You never visited in the hospital why are you picking me up?"

"Can we not have this discussion here? Let me just drive you home and I'll tell you all about it." Ben said sheepishly.

"Fine" ever then man of few words Ben knew that was all he was going to hear until he was ripped a new one at John's house.

They drove through the city at night Ben continued to look over at John but all John was doing was staring out the window. He wished, for the millionth time, that he could know what was going through John's mind. As he pulled up into Johns driveway he turned to John again, "do you need help getting out?" even as he asked it, he knew the answer would be no, John was way too proud to get help from a rookie. He inwardly winced when pain flashed across Johns face as John rose from the car. He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side he shut the door for John and grabbed his arm. Johns grip tightened to an almost vice like grip.

"I don't need your help." John said but he didn't try and fight Bens help. He allowed Ben to lead him up the walk and to the front door. Ben opened the door and led John inside. "How the hell did you get my key?" John said to Ben angrily.

"Once I get you to the couch I'll explain everything, can you just wait until then?" Ben asked with a weary look in his eyes.

John grunted in affirmative as he hobbled towards the couch. After he had sat down he looked at Ben and said "alright its explaining time"

"What do you want to know" asked Ben

"Everything. Why do you have my key? Why did you pick me up from the hospital without visiting me? And why the fuck are you acting like you own this place?" John yelled the last one

"Wait what was that last one?" Ben asked, with a surprised look on his face?

"Get the fuck off my counter, we use that for eating not sitting in the civilized world."

Ben hopped off the counter with an "oh". He looked around the room for another seat but all he saw was the couch. John also saw the predicament that Ben was in so he moved over on the couch so that Ben could sit on the couch without touching him. Ben started with the first question, "I have your key because your ex-wife told me where it was and that you would need help after your surgery."

"When did you become friends with my ex-wife" John asked getting angrier as he waited for a reply.

"That's part of the story, no let me talk"

"I became friends with your ex-wife Laurie because we both kept visiting you during detox. We both watched you as your body withered and decayed." John groaned but stayed silent. "You were a shadow of your former self as you went through detox. And don't give me any of that shit I visited you a bunch of times you were just in too much pain to remember it. Every time I went Laurie was also on duty we got talking and we have a lot in common."

"Like what" John interrupted

Ben ignored John and continued with his story, "so after I saw you go from the fantastic cop and man that you were to the pale, white skinned, ghost of a man that threw up every ten minutes and was always writhing in pain. I couldn't handle it anymore so I stopped showing up, you have no idea what that did to me."

"What did it do to you" John asked with that deer in the headlights look on his face.

Ben looked away as he continued, "it hurt me John, you were this amazing man that fought your pain just to keep protecting people on the streets. You're the perfect man" Ben turned around and the look on his face went straight to Johns gut.

John was looking at a broken man. "I'm not a perfect man" he whispered.

"You are to me" Ben said as he closed the distance between them. He brought their mouths together in a kiss. It took him a second but John kissed back, if only for a second, and then pushed Ben backwards.

"What was that" John asked with a surprised look on his face, like he didn't just partake in a kiss with his partner.

"That was me trying to kiss you" Ben said sheepishly trying desperately to not look into Johns eyes.

"Yeah but why" John said as he forced Ben to look at him.

"Cause I want to be with you" Ben said as he moved closer, trying to start another kiss.

He pushed Ben back, "you know I'm a man right?"

Ben started laughing, "Yeah I know you're a man John it would be impossible you're not."

"Okay but you still want to start a relationship right"

"John, I have wanted you since the first day I was your rookie. I fought it and fought it but you kept doing things to make me like you more. Then you went into rehab and I had to watch you go through it, and then back surgery, and it made me realize that I want you in my life."

John stared at Ben, "Even though I'm a man?"

"Yes even though your man John" Ben said as he grabbed John's hands.

John let out a long breath and said, "Since you don't seem to understand this I'll tell you. I am a gay man, I am a top and when I am in a relationship I like to shove my cock in my partners ass, got it. Your cock is going nowhere near my ass, okay… I want a gay man that can take it and not be a whiney bitch about it not some dumb as straight kid who wants to experiment. Just because I'm gay does not mean I want to take it up the ass form anyone that wants to experiment, got it" he poked Ben in the chest with his most menacing stare.

Ben did not back down though, "Why the fuck are you being so vulgar about it? I know what a gay relationship entails, I have read about them. You were my training officer and I know you liked teaching me so why can't you teach me about this? About you? I don't want to just be some fuck toy of yours got it? I want to be your boyfriend and equal. If you really just want to 'shove your cock in my ass' then fine but I would rather have sex then be raped."

John's defenses fell, "look who's being vulgar now" he said as he inched closer to Ben. "I like the idea of training you though…"

Ben interrupted him "I said teach... teach me, not train me."

John growled out, "teach, train, same thing really," as he closed the distance between them and kissed Ben.


End file.
